Hitch
by Rakusa
Summary: Strange things start happening when Serenity opens a door. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hitch

started: 3/27/2012

Summary: Strange things start happening when Serenity opens a door.

–

AN: Some notes that you'll pick up right off. This is a period piece. Not as far back as some stories that I've written, but more 17-18 hundreds England. Somewhere in there at least. They are also upper class nobles, all about the same in funding. So it is not a typical story where one is better off than the other and impresses the other with their wealth. Though they might try and some might succeed. Haha.. At any rate, the words won't be so colloquial. I am not going to go research and pepper it in. Some might slip out if I get carried away or other phrases that aren't of the period, but I'll try to watch it. I don't want to bog the story down with things like that that might not fit or roll off right. It's like an 80 year old trying to use modern day slang. There are many problems with that, I'm not going to go into it. So those are some notes.

_Disclaimer: _Any offensive things in here, blame on what I believe they would be thinking or saying at that time. Not any way the views of your author. (There is a fair amount of texts that would back up some of the stances, they're actually rather funny with the modern lens.)

AN2: So we've had Mina be the best friend in several stories. Ami in one. Lita in one. Rei in another few. Anyone else you would like to see? Any thoughts for the future? As for this story, we're going to go with one that hasn't had a lot of limelight in quite some time. Molly! She's just a better fit at the moment. I've given the role over to Andrew even a few times, so this is justice for the redhead. Especially after all the redhead bashing in Under the Rags. I apologize for that. I have nothing against reds. I just thought it was interesting to have so many different kinds of reds and most of them were the villains. (Or at least in some form they had red hair.) Anyways.. story time!

* * *

><p><em>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . One door leads to another.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<br>_

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Once you open one, you can't go back,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . you must go through to the next._. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _  
><em>

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Whatever happens happens _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . __

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . and there is nothing you can do about it._. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . __

A chill went through Serenity as she read these words on the outside of a church. What were things like this doing upon a church door anyway? Wasn't this a place of worship, where people came to be relieved of their burdens and be comforted? This wasn't the place to be putting up warnings and scaring people off.

"Come on Serena! Nobody's supposed to stop and read what is written. It's a church for goodness sake! You're told what you're supposed to know and not look in too deep." Molly glanced at the words Serenity was staring at but hardly took them in before she was tugging Serenity up the path with her. Molly's education was vast, for a woman's education. Though that didn't lend to her being as well read as some of their undereducated male counterparts. Molly could read the words and just look at them as just words. She wouldn't see the foreboding that slithered to Serenity's core. They'd be understood individually, but nothing more.

Molly wanted Serenity to come through the doors with her that the very church was warning them against doing. Molly pushed open one door and Serenity winced, waiting for something bad to happen. Perhaps God to strike them down where they stood for daring to touch His church. Nothing happened and Molly turned to Serenity with a huff at Serenity's sudden reluctance.

"We're going to be late for the wedding!" It was just great that Molly was now laying that at Serenity's feet when it was Molly who had been the one to delay them from the very start. Molly was in the wedding for heavens sake! Serenity had been forced to sit around waiting for her friend while she finished pampering herself and making her look perfect. She was probably more done up than the bride!

Er- Serenity's thoughts slid to a halt on that one. Maybe not, knowing the bride. How on Earth had she managed to secure a husband? And so quickly! They hadn't even been courting! "It's your sister's wedding. You're in it. What are you waiting on me for?" Serenity asked stepping through the frame and into the church. She hadn't opened the door, so what did it matter if she went through it?

"Miss Molly!" A man appeared. "You're very late!" He took her arm and started hustling the girl down the hall. "Everyone is worried and waiting for you!"

Molly looked back at Serenity, wanting the blond to go with her and Serenity laughed. "Go on! I'll see you inside. You look beautiful! Best wishes-" Molly was just out of sight as Serenity yelled that last sentence and she laughed as it saved her from saying something inside the church that God would know to be a falsity. He really would smite her then.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Serenity jumped a mile high as she hadn't realized she was no longer alone. When she returned to her feet she spun around and the combination had her feet going out from under her. Large hands caught her about the waist as he stopped her painful descent.

"Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?" He looked down at her impossibly high heels and wondered if she'd twisted an ankle. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Serenity's breathing was getting back under control and she managed it enough to answer him. "I'm all right. You should really announce yourself in a more proper way when you are coming up behind a lady." She lifted her eyes from his chest, even with the high heels she was still on eye level with his body below the neck. Her eyes found his and her heart skipped a beat.

"I do apologize. That had been my attempt at announcing myself. I didn't realize it would scare you. I had come upon you quite unexpectedly. All the other guests are inside."

Serenity straightened to her full height. "I accept that apology. I had thought the same, so I could only imagine a ghost or God speaking to me himself when you caught me off guard. It is all right for you to let me go, by the way. My legs are quite strong despite their earlier showing to the contrary."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He quickly let go of her and she felt the instant cooling of where his hands had been. "I seem to be apologizing a lot to you."

"Let's not make it a habit." She smiled up at him and then took in his outfit. "Are you part of the wedding party?"

"I am."

"Won't you be needed inside?"

A twist came upon his lips, as if he was unsure if he wanted to scowl or smile. "I will be, but now I am not so sure I want to be in attendance. You see this was not my idea to start with."

"I am sure there will be plenty in there that will miss you though if you do not go through with it." Serenity heard music start to keep the guests entertained. She knew the tunes that would herald the beginning of the wedding procession, and this wasn't it, though it was a reminder of the need for guests to start seating and how she too were late.

"I feel like I'll be missing you if I go through the back door and join the rest of the men."

"You shall see me afterwards. I'm not going anywhere. You won't have a chance to miss me." Serenity was vastly amused. He was handsome and kind and courteous. He was also feeling the attraction between them and wasn't being anything but a gentleman about it, but also refusing to let it slip by him. Serenity enjoyed his approach more than all of the other men who had tried.

A light frown did cross his features then but the music started just when he was about to say more. "I must get going if I am to do as you say."

"Remember to save me a dance later."

"You are rather enchanting. I wish I had met you sooner." He lifted her hand and gave it a quick kiss along the back. "After all of this plays out then."

He disappeared back the way he must have come and Serenity tried to sneak in with the bridesmaids and to the side. She was too late to get in there ahead of them, but hopefully if she timed it right nobody would see her. So three bridemaids in, Serenity walked just behind her and then ducked into the closest pew. She breathed heavily as if she ruined this wedding, she'd never hear the end to it. Molly looked to her as she passed and Serenity gave a thumbs up. Molly rolled her eyes since Serenity was so far back and looked forward again before she stepped on anything or anyone. Her hand went through an attractive chestnut-colored male's arm and they went to the front together. Serenity was enjoying watching all the maids walk down and to see how dolled up they all were.

Her mother and father were sitting up near the front, one of the scared spots at a wedding and her mother once all the bridesmaids had passed and the flower girls, was giving her a dirty look, having witnessed Serenity's shenanigans. It was one of her less offensive ones, so Serenity didn't respond to it. All rose as the music changed once more. Then the bride started walking in.

Dressed completely in white, her red hair stood out, but instead of being gaudy it looked beautiful as it came down in loose curls and accented the bride and the dress well. Her green eyes took in all that she passed by and they landed on Serenity for a moment, deep seated scathing crossed them for just a moment before she smoothed out her expression and even forced upon her face a demure look. She didn't want to smile, that would mean she was pleased by what was about to happen and she wasn't supposed to feel that way.

Serenity's eyes followed the bride all the way down to the end of the alter for the first time since she got through the doors. There at the end was a man standing in front of the pastor, and Serenity thought for a moment that he was the best friend. Then Serenity realized with a start that the man Molly had linked arms with had been the best man. The man standing there was the very same man that Serenity had met in the hall just moments ago. Unease rose up in belly, almost choking her as she realized that he was the man Molly's sister was to marry.

Serenity felt sick as the feeling rose to her throat. He was looking at the bride for a long moment and then his eyes turned to her and stayed, even while he stepped forward to take the bride's hand and lead her to the alter. The gaze left her only long enough to bring her to the front and then step and stand so he was facing the crowd mostly again. His eyes weren't on his bride, but had instead returned to Serenity. He had to do something, didn't he? He didn't want to marry this woman. He had been intending on cutting out earlier but chose to stay because Serenity said something to him.

Feeling like her stomach was in her throat ready to gag her at any moment, Serenity sat heavily when they were allowed to once more. She'd either faint or throw up and she didn't want anyone looking at her if she did either. What could she do?

He was standing at the end of the alter, intending on marrying her best friend's sister. She had pushed him unknowingly back towards this very fate. This was all so crazy, she had just met him. None of it meant anything, did it? She couldn't be in love and even if she was, she'd get over it, it was nothing more than a strange meeting that had stirred up these feelings. But... even if it had nothing to do with her, she couldn't let him marry the witch. She'd destroy his soul, his very essence of goodness in a week. He couldn't have known her before agreeing to this, he said so himself, it hadn't been his plan. When he had been faceless, she could accept it, thinking perhaps he was as bad as she. Now that she knew just how good he was, she had to do something, but what?

"Dearly Beloved, we are gather here today-" It was too late, the ceremony was already started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–

The wedding had started. They were going to get hitched. Serenity put her head between her knees and worked with all of her willpower not to hyperventilate. She didn't want her gasping sounds to be echoed around in such a large room, not during such a sacred ritual was partaking. Not when the entire church was deadly quiet while the priest spoke. Any other sound would vibrate and bounce off the walls to the point it echoed into a vibration no one could ignore.

Why was it such a solemn vow ceremony? Usually such a mood was reserved for funerals and other such somber days. This was supposed to be joyful and light, even with how much gravity there was in such a life-changing event. Hitching one life to another was bound to have some heaviness, but this was over the top, really. Perhaps though it was because of who the bride was.

No one could be joyful in marrying her.

How on Earth did he get roped into this? Serenity lifted her head, thanking God that he had seen to it that she was in the back row for this, that nobody could see her break down in the back. He was still looking in her direction. The bride turned her head and looked over the sea as if she was nervous or taking in those that gathered to support this union. The green eyes did not land on her, so she must have been hidden from sight. No doubt those green eyes returned to that handsome face and were demanding what he was looking at.

His eyes though were conveying a worried-ness towards her, having been the only one to see her act out in such a way. He was asking her, even from this distance if she was all right. Serenity couldn't believe it. On a day when his eyes should only be on his bride, and all eyes on them, he was looking at her.

She didn't blame him. Molly was beautiful and her sister was gorgeous, but there was something in her that just shouted cruelty. It was almost as loud as her hair color. Though Serenity had always been envious of the color and the locks, they had almost a life of their own at times. Beryl had always had all the boys, and today was no different, but this time while she was getting the boy, the boy was looking at her, Serenity, with what was that, regret?

Serenity tried to tell him _no_. She wasn't sure what for, but that word was the strongest word in her arsenal at the moment. At her command she tried to communicate that across the distance and she wasn't sure if he was receiving it because his eyes never left her. For some strange reason though, she thought she was getting a message back in response. It was completely at odds with what she was saying. It was saying _yes_.

Overwhelmed by it all, she couldn't take it any more and made her way out of the chapel area. This would go on for awhile before the actual marriage part would start. Serenity just needed some air. Some place where she could breath freely and think about all of this. She found herself on the steps under those foreboding words once more. This time she was seated, facing away from the church and relishing the breeze upon her skin as it stirred up her hair and cooled her down.

She was confusing herself, that was all. Beryl had always hated Serenity, but with no real reason and in turn Serenity believed Beryl to be the devil reincarnate. So any man who would deem it a worthy cause to marry the woman, Serenity would feel sorry for. Would try to stop and warn against this. The fact that he was handsome was muddying the waters. She would have wanted to stop the wedding no matter who was at the other end of the church.

Trying to ignore the fact that her argument didn't hold up well, that she had met him before she knew he was the intended victim. Perhaps that was why he was so charming, he was looking for a way out of it. Maybe he wasn't like that normally and he was just having a good day. Maybe he was perfect for Beryl. Serenity kicked at a pebble near her. She didn't even know his name! Why was she getting so hung up on this? So what if he caught her and saved her from injuring herself? How could she think there to be anything more to this than just an instant attraction and her fantasy fairytales taking her away on some kind of fanatical journey? She needed to put this into perspective and push those kinds of thoughts to the side.

Those were the kinds of thoughts that often got her into trouble. Daydreaming things up like this, it interfered with the real world. These thoughts would ruin a wedding and then make life more difficult for her. She needed to start existing in the here and now and not pretending everything would work themselves out. He was a big boy, if he wanted to marry Beryl he could and if he didn't, he could speak up for himself. But what if he didn't know? What if he entangled himself with the likes of her and then when it was too late-

Serenity growled in frustration. She didn't know him or have any ties to him. She didn't owe him anything, well, nothing more than a fair warning. That though was too late, she wished he'd told her what role he played in the wedding party when they spoke earlier. The thing between Serenity and him would be over in a few weeks at max and then where would everything be?

She'd be in deep dog-do-do is where, with not only Beryl, but Molly and her own parents. They'd be very disappointed in her behavior. Molly might never forgive her. And Beryl, well! Well... she'd have to go into hiding for eternity if she ruined this for Beryl.

She'd also be in a lot of trouble if she didn't go back inside and finish watching this wedding. And really, what did she know about him? Other than the fact that he was sinfully handsome and had been kind to her. Who wouldn't be kind on their wedding day? It meant nothing. He could be cruel in real life. He would probably break every woman's heart and know how good he looked too.

Serenity knew only one thing, she could no longer loiter out here. She had to do something and that something was do her duty. It was improper to be alone, improper to not be in attendance where everyone believed she must be and it was incredibly improper to be sitting on the step like this, especially in her Sunday's best.

So she stood up and dusted herself off, trying to twist to make sure no dirt clung to her backside and was reasonably sure there wasn't. Then she headed back into the church. She didn't bother to close the main door and then her hand had barely reached the inner sanctuary and it had a light twist and all she was going to do was sneak back in the way she left. With only a crack between the door and frame, but it was ripped out of her hand the second she unlatched it.

A gust of wind pressed against the panel at that precise moment. Odd too, since it had been so calm all day, stifling so. The door slammed open just as the priest was asking if anyone had any objections. The wind disappeared at that moment too, so there was only still silence. Even the door was complying after the loud thud against the adorning wall.

Everyone turned to look at her, not knowing who would make such a grand entrance at the perfect moment. They were all surprised to see her standing there outlined by the setting sun, looking a little dazed herself at the sudden attention and everything that lead up to it. They thought she was still inside and were a little confused how she got there. Unless she had purposely thrown open the door from the inside?

The priest cleared his throat as Beryl looked on her expectantly and not a little furious. The man was fighting with a grin, probably keeping his laughter bottled up behind that. "Miss Serenity, have you an objection to this union?"

That snapped Serenity out of her amazement at what just happened. She started laughing uncomfortably. "No. I am terribly sorry. The door got away from me. I had been feeling unwell and I hadn't meant to disrupt this occasion with coughing. I feel a fool now. Please continue."

Was that disappointment Serenity spied in the man's eyes? She tried to cower though back into her pew, and slowly the eyes left her to return to the beauty queen who demanded it all. That girl was having difficulty smoothing out her features from her scowl and into an accepting mode. She turned away from Serenity and the crowd stiffly and nodded for the priest to continue. "Serenity has always been this way, I could hardly expect her to sit on the sidelines for my wedding, could I? It should come as a surprise to no one. But since that is innately her, we shall forge on and forgive her, her penance."

That was probably the most gracious thing Beryl had ever said to her. It might very well be because there were so many eyes on her. But nobody in town was unaware of her true nature. They had all suffered her wrath at least once a year since she could control her movements even slightly. It had to be the one she was trying to impress was the man in front of her. She didn't want to look bad to him. There was a slight murmur of agreement and the priest started again.

Serenity mused on that as she sat there. They always said you should not be with the one that was better, but the one that made you better. If this was already Beryl's attempt to be better, perhaps the man would be good for her. Perhaps he could teach her how to be more magnanimous or at least control her temper slightly.

Heck, Serenity would settle for her just not taking her anger out in quite such a vicious manner. That would be nice. Serenity sat back in the pew suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable in this marriage match. She wouldn't mind him hanging around as Molly's brother-in-law. Just because he was attractive and kind didn't mean that they couldn't be friends.

He probably didn't think of her in that way and she was only deluding herself. Who could look at her when Beryl was in the room? That's probably all it was, he was just curious about her and her clumsy nature. She hadn't been making a very good show of herself since they met. Jumping, falling, late, hyperventilating, slamming doors. No wonder someone would look at her with concern as he had earlier. He'd make a great brother-in-law to Molly and in a way, an extension to her.

She wasn't at all interested in him either. It was just a misappropriation of feelings on a savior. And he hadn't been much of one at that. That's all it was. She could go to all the family gatherings they'd have, and there'd be many, and look him in the eye and talk to him like she talked to anyone one. It'd be easy.

So why then was she constantly trying to tell herself that? Why was she thinking this way at all? Nothing she did would change anything anyway. It was over, they were saying their vows.

–

EAN: So? What are we thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

–

Molly was looking at her and not on her sister. Molly was a sap for weddings and was usually staring gushy eyed at the couple, dreaming of it being her day instead. Her in the white dress and tying the knot with the man of her dreams. Serenity had never understood that fantasy. Sure it would be nice to settle down with a man, eventually. She still wasn't getting it now, or why Molly was looking at her instead of fantasizing about it.

Perhaps because then it would be weird. Or at least weirder. Fantasizing about being the bride when the bride was your sister and the man would be your brother-in-law. That fantasy could get someone in a dangerous spot quick. Always wondering, always looking at them sideways and daydreaming about them and what it would be like... yes, way too dangerous.

Though that wasn't why Molly was looking at her. Serenity checked herself mentally, nothing was hanging open, slack-jawed, there wasn't any noise coming from her. Then she realized it was because she had been staring at a point over Molly's shoulder and not looking at the couple that was the problem.

Molly was several feet away from Beryl. The typical spot of maid of honor going to one of Beryl's few friends rather than sister. That had been a slight, but Molly had taken it graciously. She was a little hurt but Molly understood. Beryl and her friend were closer, more like sisters than Molly and Beryl. The same could be said about the relationship between Serenity and Molly.

Serenity took the hint and looked back at the duo at the center of the room. Beryl was finishing her vows. "Forever?" A quick glance at Molly confirmed the girl was all gooey eye about her sister's wedding, and had only been trying to keep Serenity on track when incorrectly noticed Serenity's attention on her.

"Forever." Beryl was even shyly looking up at her groom with a hint of a smile. Serenity had never seen Beryl look so soft before.

"Darien Shields." The priest announced the man's name and Serenity realized she hadn't known it before this. It was a nice name. It fit him almost perfectly, though it didn't seem complete, like part of him was missing, but it wasn't too big a part to detract. "Do you take Beryl to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

There was a long pause. This is where you were supposed to say 'I do'. Then there would be a lot more questions, each followed with the same short phrase of three letters. Then like Beryl, the last one would be a promise of forever. An excited silence fell over the crowd, wondering how much more drama could happen here. It wasn't a usual wedding by any means thus far.

Darien looked, not quite down, but not quite level, into, Beryl's eyes and seemed to be reading her soul in that look. A frown started to slither across his features. Was he not liking what he saw there?

The priest thought that Darien forgot what he was supposed to say in return. "I do." The priest whispered to help him out.

Darien cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from the redhead in front of him and smiled at the priest. "I guess I held off too long, didn't I? Started to get worried I didn't know what to say." Everyone laughed, thinking it was a joke and he smiled charmingly at them. "It's true though, I have held off to long to say no. I just wasn't sure I could say it. I wasn't sure what to say, but not in the way that you are all thinking. I had to decide it for myself." He chuckled to himself. "Truth is, I don't."

Beryl looked up at him, expecting him to say more. To finish the joke. "I do." She reminded him. "It's that easy." She looked so earnest up there and it hurt Serenity to realize that for once Beryl was open and vulnerable. Serenity had caught on, but she was among the few. Those few were starting to get uncomfortable but the rest laughed.

"No, that's my answer to his question, not mine. I don't take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I don't take you like I don't take a man stealing from me."

Beryl frowned. "Darien. I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" He shook his head. "That's just the problem." He forced Beryl to let go of him and he took a step away, towards the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone to drag you out here, but the wedding is off."

The murmurs were turning into a roar as everyone started talking over one another. Serenity was never a fan of Beryl but this was a harsh way to treat her. To treat any bride on their wedding day. He could at least have taken her to the side and broken it to her gently. He made a public mockery out of her. Beryl would be depressed for awhile, and Serenity could imagine how crushed she might be. But then, when the anger set it, good lord, Serenity was ready to move to Africa and take her chances there rather than be here with that fallout.

Serenity couldn't believe how off she had been about his personality. He was a very cruel man. The crowd was all standing now, people filing out or going forward to talk to them, to try and console Beryl. Serenity turned towards the exit. Neither of them were quite her favorites. "We'll still be having the after party though!" Darien announced again, over the crowd but most ignored him.

Serenity forged through the masses. "How distasteful!"

"How rude!"

"How insensitive!"

All of the women's outraged exclamations fit exactly how Serenity felt about this. It would have been one thing for him to end it gracefully. This was a disaster.

"Hey! Wait!" His voice carried over the crowd and everyone stopped to look back at him. All wondering now if this was some type of elaborate ruse. If it was, Beryl wasn't in on it. She was crying into her friend's chest. Her other good friend, this time male, was patting her on the back, trying to comfort. Serenity kept pushing through. She needn't be here any longer. "You, that girl there! Stop walking away!"

Darien was forging his way through the crowd and hopped the last few benches to land in front of her. Serenity ground to a halt. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You still owe me a dance later on."

"I don't think I'm sticking around." Serenity crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm surprised you will be."

"I will be, because I owe you that dance." He moved a hand towards her, to rest on her shoulder but she dodged out of his grasp and he let his hand fall back to his side. "I wanted to talk to you some more. Talk about your advice and perhaps see if this could go any further."

"You have some nerve, you know that right? You just left a girl at the altar!" Serenity made a wild gesture towards the front of the room to encompass what she was saying. "I cannot believe you'd attempt something like this."

"I couldn't marry her, because all I could think of was you." He told her heatedly. "Sitting back here was a clear picture I couldn't help but stare at. You made it difficult to look away."

"You cannot lay this all at my feet. I was late because we were talking. Otherwise I would have blended into the crowd." Serenity defended herself. "And I would have been on time before that too! It was taken out of my hands. You would have never seen me otherwise. Don't use me as your excuse."

"But I'm not!" Darien stressed. "Don't you see? You were the catalyst for a decision I was leaning towards anyway. What I think of you has nothing to do with this!"

Serenity frowned at him. "These feelings your professing will disappear in a day." She turned to leave but he reached out and grabbed her elbow. Her frown turned into a glare. "Unhand me sir. I don't want to see you any longer."

"Listen to me-"

"No." Serenity shook her head. "I'm leaving."

"You promised me a dance." He smiled roguishly at her, attempting to disarm her. "Isn't it better that I didn't marry her? I would have pursued you no matter my relationship status."

"Oh that's rich. Exactly what a girl wants to hear." Serenity scowled. "Do you make this a habit? Or am I just the lucky one?"

"You!" Beryl shrieked, hearing some of this, coming up with her own conclusions and cutting off whatever Darien's response might be. "YOU? You're the reason he's called the wedding off?"

Beryl forced her way towards them, shoving people to the side. It was unneeded as people were scattering out of her way in her rage. Nobody wanted to be in the path between them. Darien straightened up and stepped in front of Serenity. "Calm down." He ordered but Beryl paid him no heed.

She had already blown her cover and he had made her furious."You little ungrateful brat!" Beryl hissed at Serenity, attempting to move around Darien. "And you!" She turned her lashing green eyes onto the man between them. "You are a fool and completely mental. You will pay for this!"

"Now... Beryl." Serenity tried to peak out from behind Darien and attempting to soothe the beast. He held out an arm to keep her back. Somehow he took it upon himself to protect her even though he didn't really know her, but obviously saw the burning fire in Beryl and how dangerous she could be.

"Back off Serenity. I will get you good for this. Watch your back. You'll rue the day that you ever ruined _my_ wedding!" Serenity knew the threat was for real. She held back the gulp that clogged in her throat. Beryl's father pulled her away, otherwise there might have been an attack on her.

Serenity looked over the crowd fretfully at Molly, who was looking back at her with a mixture of surprise and concern. Darien held still, still puffed up to his full height and breadth in front of her and then he sagged into a more natural position, laughing. "It's not funny. What are you laughing about?"

"Rue the day? What a cliché line and could she really think of nothing more original? It was so pompous sounding but in an uneducated way."

Serenity rolled her eyes and tried to get around him. She really was leaving, she wanted to go to the relative safety of her home. "Whatever. She will honor her promise, she always does." Serenity mentally shuddered at that.

"Not if I'm there to protect you." His voice was silky as he turned towards her.

"Right." Serenity wouldn't place money on that one. "For all of a day before you go back to where ever it is you've come from."

"Actually we bought a house out here. So you will be seeing a lot more of me." He smiled down at her, wanting her to think him her savior. "And just so you know, I keep my promises too."

"Well, I don't, so carry on and goodbye." She turned around and bolted from the church. She hadn't wanted him to remind her, yet again, that she promised him a dance. That was a promise to a different man than the one she had just been talking to, despite the fact that it was the same one physically.

This was just great. Beryl was out to get her. Molly probably wouldn't be speaking to her again, not that this was in any way her fault. Darien was sticking around and while an hour ago that would have been great, now it was _just great_. He was not someone she wanted to associate with. What more could go wrong? This was the biggest hitch in plans since the plague. None of it had asked Serenity what she wanted.

A black cat streaked across the road where she was running and though Serenity didn't kick the cat by accident, the near miss had Serenity tumbling to the ground. She laid there dazed for a moment, bloody and bruised. "Dang cat." Serenity pushed herself up, back onto her feet and patted herself down. She wondered what was wrong with it, cats didn't normally do such things. They weren't usually so reckless.

"Black cat on a Sunday." That usually meant trouble. It didn't really matter that today was actually a Saturday. It was still a church going day for her, and for most of the town. It was going to be the biggest wedding anyone could recall. And she had fussed it all up. Tomorrow was going to suck.


End file.
